Modern Tradition, Ancient Setting
by Mitzia
Summary: Kagome comes back to the feudal era and teaches her companions about Halloween. Takes place after the manga. May contain spoilers


Shippo through the trees near Kaede's forest with the twins following slowly behind. The three were in a middle of tag as usual. Whenever he visited the village after his tests, he would always entertain them with fun games and tricks. The girls were restless on this particular October day, so he thought he'd burn off some steam with them.

He ran down the familiar path to the clearing with the Bone Eater's Well. Shippo ran around the well and waited for the twins to come.

"Where's he go?" Ren, the older twin asked. Her sister, Aoi, looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Boo!" Shippo yelled. He jumped over the well and landed between them.

"There you are!" Ren cheered. They crawled over to him and hugged him. The three kids laughed together until Ren and Aoi looked at the well.

"What's that?" Aoi asked.

"What's wha-ack!"

A large bag came flying out of the well and landed on the fox demon.

The twins looked at the well to see InuYasha and Kagome carrying another bag from the well. "Hey, girls!" Kagome waved.

"Auntie!" they cheered as they ran towards her. She jumped out of the well and held her arms out to hug the kids.

InuYasha walked over to the thrown bag and picked it up, revealing the squashed demon. "What are you doing under the bag?" he asked.

"What was the bag doing on me is the better question," Shippo groaned. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his kimono.

"Oh! You two are back!"

Sango, Miroku, their son, and Kirara walked over towards the group from the forest. "I thought you'd be back in a few days," Sango said.

"Yeah, but their wasn't much to do back home. I brought gifts, though!" Kagome said. She set the bags in front of the kids and opened them. Inside was a large selection of candy and pumpkin-themed toys.

"Ooh! What are these?!" the twins asked.

"They're candy. Try one," she said. Kagome took two small pieces of chocolate and handed them to the girls. They put them in their mouths and their eyes lit up.

"Tasty!" they cheered. They each grabbed another piece and ate it in seconds.

"Why did you bring so much?" Miroku asked.

"It's Halloween."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot they don't have it here yet," Kagome giggled.

"I still don't get that stupid holiday," InuYasha mumbled.

"What's Halloween?" Aoi asked.

"Halloween is a day where everyone can dress-up and get candy," Kagome explained. "It's a tradition in my time."

"This is candy?" Ren asked, pointing to the bag. Kagome nodded and the twins gasped. They dug into the bag to try other types of the sugary food. Shippo grabbed an extra large lollipop like the one he used to get during their travels.

"These bring back memories," Miroku said. He took a lollipop and handed one to his wife.

"Auntie! Tell us more!" the twins cheered.

"Okay. On Halloween night, all the kids of the village dress up as ghouls and ghosts-"

"Demons?" InuYasha interrupted.

"-And demons to-"

"Why would people dress up like demons?" Sango asked.

"Halloween is a time to be scary and have fun," Kagome said.

"What's scary?" Ren asked.

"This one," Shippo said. He used his thumb to point to InuYasha. He snickered when the half-demon growled at him.

"There are lots of things that are scary like demons, bandits, ghosts, and InuYasha," Kagome said.

"You people are really pushing it," said demon growled.

"So we're scary and we eat tasty food?" Aoi asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kagome said.

The twins looked at each other with wide smiles. At the same time, they grabbed handfuls of candy and ran toward the village. "Yay! Let's go Halloweening!" they cheered. A trail of dropped candy followed them as they ran out of sight.

"Halloweening?"

"It's actually called trick-or-treating."

"I hope they know they can't get anything from the villagers," Sango said.

"We better catch them first."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**I have two reasons for writing this. One, it's Halloween. Two, InuYasha will be on Toonami again. 'Nuff said. Anyway, I wanted to do a Halloween story because the feudal era would have a hell of a time doing it. XD I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Happy Halloween, and sayonara~!**


End file.
